


The Stars Align

by drizzlecum



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Astrology, Coffee Shops, Cute, Frerard, M/M, Planets, Stars, Traditional Astrology, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzlecum/pseuds/drizzlecum
Summary: Frank Iero is a heavily tattoed punk Barista from Belleville. His life is going nowhere until he meets Gerard Way, a warm, timid man with a passion for Astrology.this work is still in beta, I will be revising the chapters as I continue writing this so expect some changes
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i am by no means a professional writer, so expect wonky writing.

Frank Iero is a heavily tattooed punk Barista from Belleville. His life is going nowhere until he meets Gerard Way, a warm, timid man with a passion for Astrology.

.

It was just like any day for Frank Iero. It was 5:30 am. It was dark outside, no sign of the sun at all when Frank had to open up the coffee shop. He got out of his beat-up 1999 Toyota car that his dad gifted him when he was 16. there was light rain not too strong to be discomforting, just light enough that Frank didn't mind. he walked up to the front and unlocked the doors and went inside to the empty dark store. he flickered open the lights and took a look around the space making sure everything was set the way it was supposed to be. the lights were old, never once changed during franks years of working here. it cast a warm yellow glow through the empty cafe, the lights were flickering once in a while since the lightbulbs were never changed for years, even before he started working here at 18. the tables and booth were bruised with aging marks and odd-looking stains that he could never seem to clean off. He did his routine check up on all the tables and chairs, making sure everything was okay and making sure the floors weren't dirty before the store opens. 

Frank's life was pretty null for the most part, he woke up at 4:40 am to get to the store at 5:30 am, leaves work at 3 pm, go home, watched tv, sleep, wake up and repeat. Frank likes working at the shop, he was here for years and had made great friends here but it has been taking a toll on him mentally. sometimes Frank wonders if this is what he really wants to do for the rest of his life. he knows he can't retire here, but frank has no other special set of skills required to get another job. he feels stuck nonetheless, and he hates it, but aside of his doesn't want to leave, this is basically his second home after all.

frank goes to the back where the kitchen is in inspecting it also. to franks dismay, he found two roaches on top of a counter where they made their pastries. Frank sighs in frustration, he thought he told Ray to put roach poising last night but it seems as though he didn't. frank spent the last 20 minutes trying to find the roaches when he did he finally killed them and then disinfected all the countertops and equipment. frank was a germaphobe, to say the least, and the idea of roaches running around a small space where food and drink were made to be consumed by customers disgusted frank deeply. after frank was done disinfecting everything he looks at the clock to see it's already 6:30 am, the sun has just begone to rise and the rain has stopped. the sky was a warm dark orange tone, he could see the sun, it was just above the horizon, it was bright and obnoxious but Frank didn't mind, it gave him a warm feeling. Frank opens the store and flipped the "We Are Open!" to be visible from the other side of the cloudy glass door. Now frank just has to sit behind the counter and wait for the first customers to come in.

The early mornings are usually a breeze, there were never more than four people in the shop, they were usually teachers from the nearest elementary school coming in for coffee and bagels, some ate silently in the tables writing their agenda for the day, some came in and left to go to the building. Some of the usual customers were also elderly people, they usually come here early to drink their straight black coffee or tea with their weird sandwiches, and read their newspaper silently or play sudoku silently. there was this one lady who usually comes to the shop in the morning. She was sweet but she always orders pickled peanut butter sandwiches with coffee. Frank had always found the combo disgusting and could only imagine how horrible that woman's breath must smell after eating.

It was 7 am and Frank could see a familiar fro bouncing from the distance getting closer and closer until he said Ray opening the door greeting Frank cheerily. "Morning!" Ray beamed as he walks behind the counter, grabbing the apron from below the shelves.

Frank waved tiredly to Ray, he was happy to see him, yeah this to nag him about the roaches from earlier but he rather did that when there's no customers around, instead, he smiled at his friend and coworker. "you're pretty peachy today," Frank smirked. Ray chuckled, "Yeah! I finally paid off all my debt!" Ray smiled. He took an order from a businessman who was obviously rude to him, but Ray was too happy to really care and he's really good with all kinds of customers as frank learned over the year working with Ray. 

"What? How? didn't you owe like thousands of dollars?" Frank asked. "Yeah! but I negotiated with the bank and they finally settled on lowering it to a reasonable price so I was able to pay it all with some of my savings that I already had!". Frank was happy for Ray. He was a good guy and all that debt was burdening him for a year already all because of a shady business some asshole pressured Ray to partake in. Frank smiled he was genuinely happy for his friend, at least he seems to be moving forward in life.

the two resumed to a comfortable silence, taking orders from customers and occasionally partaking in small conversations with said customers. the clock hit 10 am when a man walked into the cafe, a man with a long dark coat loosely hung around his average built, inky black shoulder-length hair that stayed messily on top of his head like a mop. He was looking lost and a bit confused, scanning through the cafe until he timidly walked up to the counter where Frank was taking orders.

"Welcome to Southside Cafe, how may I take your orders?" The man smiled shyly before speaking "can I get a..." he looked unsure and looked at the menu plastered in the wall behind Frank, "two Macchiatos please?" His voice was quiet but not too quiet for frank not to hear. He was definitely a new customer as Frank has never seen him before and he looked unsure as to what to order. The man didn't look at Frank in the eyes, he kept looking down and to the same menu at the wall. Frank smiled and nodded "Okay, and what is your name?" Frank asked. the man looked confused, frank continued "for the coffee, so we can call out your name and let you know when it's done." the man's face cleared and smiled bashfully, "oh...Gerard, my name is Gerard." he smiled awkwardly. Frank nodded writing down the order "okay, Two Macchiatos " frank called out to Ray who was on coffee duty today. The man, Gerard nodded and walked to the back of the store, sitting on a booth for two near a window.

When Gerard's name was called, he stood up and took the two coffee and resumed sitting in the booth. Frank didn't think much of the man until it was 11 pm and the Gerard was still sitting in the booth, still alone. He drank most of his cup as the other cup was across him like it was meant to be for someone else. Frank noticed how Gerard's head was perked up whenever the sound of the bell chiming when someone walks in, only for his face to fall when he didn't see anyone he recognized. As time passed, Gerard looked almost defeated. Frank didn't seem to know why until it had clicked to him. Someone set Gerard up.

Frank frowned at the idea of that, but the way Gerard walked, in the beginning, looking all nervous and flustered to waiting almost anxiously and watching every person coming into the shop only to be disappointed. It was 12 pm now, Gerard sat there still glued to the chair reading his book but still looking up when someone comes in. Frank felt bad for the guy. Some bitch probably planned a date with him only to not show up and make Gerard humiliate himself.

It was time for frank’s break, he took off his apron, stood up from the counter, there's not usually many customers at this time so he made a beeline to Gerard who had his face buried in his book until Gerard felt the presence of a person standing next to him. Gerard looked up but his face fell when he saw frank. Frank would be lying if he said that he didn't sting his ego a bit.” sorry, did my face upset you?” Frank chuckled lightheartedly. Gerard just nodded and smiled politely.

“Well I came here to see if you were okay, you looked kinda stressed” frank scratched the back of his head. Gerard sighed and looked away “no…im fine…” Gerard said hesitantly. Frank nodded before sliding to the other side of the booth across Gerard.”I hope you don't mind this but you seemed pretty lonely” Gerard seemed to take that the wrong way and looked a little hurt. Frank notices and tried to retract his words ‘N-no, not like that! You just kinda looked bored and you were just reading, thought maybe I can accompany you for a while” Frank offered. Gerard looked a little uncomfortable and hesitant, frank thought he was gonna say no until Gerar just sighed, “yeah, you're right, I am kinda bored” he smiled timidly, still a little tense though “but shouldn't you be working?” Gerard asked. Frank shook his head “Nah I'm on break, I actually added an order of croissant and coffee for us if you don't mind” Frank smiled.

“O-oh, did you pay for it? I can pay half of i-”

“No, no no, I got this. Don't worry”

Gerard looked unsure, he looked guilty about frank buying him something. 

“If it makes you feel better, I have an employee discount so its cheaper for me” frank piped in. 

Gerard sighed, he formed a small smile and nodded “okay, if you say so”


End file.
